Grace's Christmas Wish
by writer-princess
Summary: Grace has only one wish for Christmas this year. Will it come true. Fourth in my Ohan universe, but can be read alone. Mentions of slash Danny/Steve. Give it a try and review please!


Hey guys, this is a new one-shot from my Ohana universe, but it can be read alone too. It's not as good as I would like it to be, but I really wanted to post it before Christmas, so... All errors are mine, no beta and not too much sleep over the last few weeks.  
This is just because I just love the addition of Adam and Sabrina in Hawaii 5-0.  
Hope you'll like it.

* * *

Grace Williams thought she was a reasonable girl. Well, compared to her friends at school anyway. She wasn't picky with her food. She was polite and respectful. She had good grades. She went to sleep early. She didn't throw tantrums. She didn't fight at school .She played sports. She didn't ask for a thousand things that cost an arm and a leg. She didn't wear make-up, after all she was only ten (not that it discouraged girls in her class).

So when her mother refused her the _one_ thing she had asked for Christmas she got mad. Because, honestly, it wasn't fair. She never asked for anything. When her mother had said no Grace had screamed at the top of her lungs. She had jumped around, screaming and throwing whatever she could catch on the floor.

Her mother hadn't had the time to ground her and to send her to her room. Grace was already there, crying her eyes out. It wasn't fair, she only wanted one thing and she wouldn't get it.

She didn't know exactly when, but somewhere in the two years since she had moved to Hawaii she had realized some things. She had realized that she didn't get to spend half as much time as she wanted with her father. She had also realized that she didn't like to live with her mom as much as before.

When she was with her mother, there was Step-Stan. Bad.

When she was with her Danno, there was Steve, papa. Good.

Especially that being with Danno and Steve meant she got to see Kono, Chin, Kamekona and all the others. That was great.

What was so bad about her gift idea anyway? Rachel was always busy with the baby and Stan was almost never there. That explained why Grace was sneaking out of her window. Well, that and the fact that her mother had decided that they were flying back to the mainland to spend Christmas with Stan. And Grace didn't want to spend Christmas with Stan. She wanted to spend it with her ohana. Everyone was going to be there: Danno, Steve, Chin, Kamekona, Steve's mom, Max, Sabrina, Kono, Mary and even Adam, that Chin had grudgingly allowed to the party… There was no way she was going to miss this.

Hence her present idea of sneaking out. She had taken her biggest backpack and placed her gifts inside. Then, she had added her favourite clothes before carefully closing it. She put her bag on her pack as she climbed down the side of the house from her window. And her mother had said that the hiking and climbing walls she did with Steve and Uncle Chin were a waste of time. She crossed the front land running.

DS

Danny had been ranting for the better part of an hour, hands moving faster than Steve had ever seen them go. Rachel had called, informing both of them that she was going to the mainland for Christmas **with** Grace… even though she knew they had plans. How could she have not known? They had told her three months ago and they knew for a fact that the party was the only thing Grace had been talking about for the better part of last week.

Danny was so engrossed in his rant that he almost missed the new Darth Vader theme ringing on his desk a few feet away… almost.

"What the hell do you want now, Rachel?" He answered angrily. "What? Slow down, Rachel." He said in a seemingly calm voice.

But Steve knew better. This was Danny's I'm-panicking-but-there-is-no-way-I'm-going-to-let-it-show-number-1 tone. And there was only one thing that could cause it. Grace.

"Alright. Look, Steve and I are going to go out and search for her. I'll take care of everything, You stay home in case she comes back."

Before Danny had finished his sentence, Steve was next to him handing him his holster and badge. By the time Danny had convinced Rachel to hang up, they were in the car.

"What happened?"

"Grace ran away."

"Why would she do something like that? She's a good kid."

"I know. Rachel said they got into a fight because she rejected Gracie's gift idea for Christmas."

"That doesn't sound like our Gracie."

"I know, babe." He answered, phone pressed against his ear. "Chin! Grace ran away. Have you seen her?"

"No. I'm going to alert HPD, okay?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, brah! I'm calling Kono, we'll help. Where are you going?"

"I thought we'd drop by the soccer field. It's close to both of her houses."

"Right. We'll cover the school and the park. I'll send a uniform to wait at your place and at the office."

"Already left someone at the office and Mary arrived this morning."

"Good. Call if you have any news."

"Will do." Danny said, as he hung up.

Steve's hand came to rest on his.

"We'll find her, Danny. I promise."

"I know. We should call your mom and your sister, just to let them know."

Steve nodded stiffly. In their line of work, runaways weren't an occasional thing. But this was their daughter.

DS

They had checked the soccer field before driving around town, hoping to find Grace.

"Where could she be?" Danny asked tightly.

"I don't know Danny, but we'll find her." Steve assured him, trying to stay calm for Danny's sake.

Just when Danny was going to reply, his cellphone rang.

"Grace?" He asked.

"Sorry, brah. That's just me."

"Oh! Hi, Kamekona. Listen, can you call back later. We can't find Grace and I want the line to be available if she calls."

"That's exactly what I'm calling about."

"You know where Grace is?" Danny asked, giving a pointed look at Steve.

Steve didn't even need one as he turned around sharply, lights flashing and driving straight to Kamekona's shrimp truck.

"Yeah, she's right here. She said she had your authorization to be there. But word passed around that a Five-0 detective was looking for his daughter."

"Thanks for calling, Kamekona. Be there in fifteen."

"No problem, brah."

"You know what, Steve is driving, make it five."

DS

When they got to the truck, lights and sirens blaring, Grace looked positively freaked out. Steve and Danny sit on the other side of the table, both wearing their we-need-to-have-a-serious-conversation look on their face.

"I asked him not to tell you I was here." She whined.

"Grace, why did you run away like that? Your mom said you got mad because she didn't want to buy you a Christmas gift. Is that true?" Danny asked.

"No, it's half-true."

"How can it be half-true, Gracie?" Steve asked.

"I asked for one thing for Christmas this year. She said she'd think about it. But when I reminded her today, she said it was stupid. When I said it wasn't, she told me I was behaving like a spoiled child, that I should think about other people and not just myself."

"What did you asked for, sweetie."

The young girl mumbled something neither of them understood.

"You're going to have to speak louder if you want us to hear you.

"I asked her to go live full time with you and papa. That's what I asked for Christmas. It was stupid." She said, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"You want to live with us?" Steve repeated, dazed by the information.

"Yeah… I like it better with you and Danno. Mom said you didn't want to have me full time though."

Tears slowly started to run down Grace's cheeks. In a movement Danny and Steve were by her side.

"Hey, you listen to me, Gracie. There's nothing your dad and I want more than to have you live with us, okay."

"Are you and Danno going to talk with mom, papa?"

Steve shared a hard look with Danny. They had both agreed to be civil to Rachel due to Grace, but that was it.

"Sure we will, monkey. You're going to stay with Kamekona for a while. I want you to call Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono. They're both worried about you."

Grace nodded, before fishing her phone out of her bag. After making sure Kono would come down to pick up their daughter, Steve and Danny left to go talk to Rachel.

DS

It had been a difficult conversation. There had been yelling, cursing, crying and threats of lawyers but in the end Steve and Danny had obtained what they had been fighting for months: Grace's full time custody. Grace had been ecstatic. It had taken them a time of adaptation, but they were now, three weeks later, pretty set in their routine.

It was 24th of December. Grace ran around the room, being a little butterfly and never staying with the same people for too long. The adults looked at her a smile on their face. She was presently explaining to Sabrina and Adam what being a part of this ohana implied.

"I still can't believe I'm letting you date that guy, cuz." Chin said to Kono.

"Hey, if Danny and Steve let their precious daughter hang out with him, it means he's more than okay… and you don't let me do anything Chin Ho Kelly. I'm a big girl that can kick your ass."

The cousins laughed, before turning towards Steve and Danny. The latter was presently leaning against the former, Steve's arms wrapped tightly around his husband.

"Hey, guys. When are the two of you going to give us another like her? We need another kid to spoil." Kono said.

"I don't know, what do you think, Danno?" Steve asked.

"We'll work on that." The blonde said, smirking.

Just then, Mary called out.

"Come on everyone, dinner is served."

With a squeal, Grace ran to the dining room. Everyone took their seat. Steve was at one end of the table, Doris to his left, then Mary, Adam, Kono and Grace, Danny at the other end, Chin, Sabrina, Max and Kamekona. Doris turned to Grace.

"So, Grace… Do you have a Christmas wish this year?"

"Stop being silly, Grandma Doris. It already came true." The kid said.

"It did?" Max asked. "What was it?"

"I wished to live with Danno and papa and to spend Christmas with my ohana. And everyone is here!"

They all smiled. Steve said grace before everyone dig in. From the two ends of the table, Danny and Steve looked at each other.

Yeah, they wouldn't mind having another kid around the table next year…

* * *

So, what did you think? Reviewers get Christmas cookies.

Anyway, I'm halfway through the direct sequel in time of _Better than Easter Chocolate. _

I have many ideas for this universe:

1. A multi-chapter fic about the newest addition to the McGarett-Williams household  
2. Grace meeting Adam and getting him the approval sceal  
3. Doris learning about her son's relationship with Danny  
4. Danny and Steve's wedding.

You guys have a preference?


End file.
